the Buffy fairytale
by mistopher
Summary: a really funny spoof on the whole series


A long long time ago in a land far far away also known as Europe. there lived two evil men captain peroxide and captain forehead. they hated each other it was a rivalry that lasted many lifetimes many generations. up to ours. see captain forehead killed a young moth but what he didn't know was that this moth was the most loved of all the moths in the family, group, whatever it's called that's not really what the story is about. so anyways the other moths created a curse that from that day on he would have a person this person followed him everywhere and didn't let him hurt anyone because he made him feel really bad for everything he did. if he did something wrong this person would make him feel really guilty and torture him.  
  
One day captain forehead met the killer. normally the killer would slay captain forehead but he didn't tell her who he really was. finally when she discovered who he was she didn't hurt him because he had a person you know the one that wouldn't let him do anything wrong and sometimes tortured him. they eventually fell in love they had many problems many battles but their love prevailed and one day they slept together. but when that happened the person was taken away and there was no one to tell captain forehead what was right and what was wrong so he started killing everyone. i'm not sure where captain peroxide was while this was happening he was probably slaughtering half of Europe or in love with Drusilla or maybe killing someone on a subway anyways it doesn't matter what he was doing he comes into the story later. where were we? well the killer has to slay captain forehead but just as she does the person comes back. but it all turned out OK cause he fell out of the sky 3 months later. don't ask no one knows why. after that the killer and captain forehead decided to go their separate ways. i think this is where captain peroxide comes back. i'm not really sure but so what i said it was a fairy tale right. sometime later after many many battles the killer met a man. he was part of hidden surgeries some sort of government thing. anyways they captured captain peroxide together. hidden surgeries guy and the killer that is and they put a piece of sawdust in captain peroxides head. that way every time he tried to hurt a human it would give him splinters. any way eventually the hidden surgeries guy took off and left the killer. captain peroxide starting falling in love with the killer but after one big battle the killer died however since this is a fairytale and the killer is a main character her friends brought her back to life there was alot of spelling and such i guess they needed to learn to spell better so the killer could come back strange but whatever. the killer was mad she was back and things didn't go well for awhile then they all started singing and captain peroxide and the killer kissed. then they started doing it like bunnies well they would do it then the killer would beat up on captain peroxide it was a big cycle. the killer hated that she liked captain peroxide because he didn't have a person he only had the saw dust to stop him from hurting people. one Day the hidden surgeries man came back he caught captain peroxide doing evil things that the sawdust let him do and he showed the killer after that the killer wouldn't sleep with captain peroxide anymore. that made captain peroxide upset and confused and mad so he tried to force the killer to sleep with him but she stooped him.he felt bad for that so he decided to go get a person. he had to beat up lots of things and there was torture and lots of other things that aren't meant for fairy tales so i won't elaborate. then there was a voice that kept talking about eating peoples butts, and this evil beginning thing that was killing all the possibles. so the killers stalker brought all of them to the killers house. after creepy things happened at the school the killer found captain peroxide but he was crazy cause the person was constantly talking about all the bad stuff he did and torturing him. finally the begining talked captain peroxide into killing lots of people. but the killer caught him and tied him up until one day he was kidnapped by the begining and tortured in many horrible ways also not meant for fairy tales, becauser he refused to be evil for the beging because the killer believed in him. finally the killer found a way to save him. meanwhile all the possibles started hating the killer and not trusting her . the stalker tried to get caption peroxide killed by leaving him with the son of another killer that captain peroxide had once killed i know it gets complicated.. the killer got mad at the stalker. nothing was going right one day captain peroxide ran an errand and while he was gone the possibles and everyone else kicked the killer out of her house. When captain peroxide came back and found out what happened he yelled at all the possibles and then he went to find the killer.he told the killer that she was the one and he loved her then they lay and cuddled together it was very romantic perfect for a fairytale. the next day the killer faced the Rabi who was evil and stloe his super special Axe. but she didnt have time to kill the rabi becasue Belief (another killer that took over as leader when the killer was kicked out)had led all the possibles into a trap and they needed to be rescued. There was a chjat beteween captain peroxide and the killer about thier feelings and then the killer went after the rabi and killed him thats where captain forehead came back. the killer kissed captain forehead and captain peroxide saw it and the begining told captain forehead the killer was a bitch. the killer told captain forehead her heart truly belonged to captain peroxide and that he should leave.(after there was much grumbling about how he was the first one with a person and it used to be cool) anyway the killer sent him away and went back to captain peroxide with a necklace from captain forehead. it was meant for a hero and that was captain forehead. finally the killer takes all the possibles and the rest of her friends to the hell mouth where the Begining was with his navy. and her friend opened the power of the super special Axe and turned all the possibles into killers at the same time. there was lots of fighting lots of stabbing lots of blood then captain peroxide turned into a big ball of light and he killed all the navy and the walls started crumbling. in the end the killer told captain peroxide she loved him. he didn't believe her but we all know she meant it because she said it. then captain peroxide burned up. not exactly the happy ending but remember he's a main character so he's not really dead. after everything fell into a big hole in the ground the killer went to Europe to morn the loss of her true love captain peroxide. of course once and a while captain forehead still calls and bugs her. and captain peroxide showed up at captain forehead's work as a ghost. he cant leave either. but because fairy tales always end happy someday captain peroxide will get free and he will go live happily ever after with the killer. THE END! 


End file.
